There are a variety of leg and foot deformities of both a congenital and/or acquired nature caused by skeletal, muscle, tendon or nervous system defects.
In the treatment of these defects, a variety of braces have been evolved over the years for purposes of limiting the range of motion of a patient's feet relative to each other.
Fixed bracing of the legs of the patient to immobilize the legs has come to be recognized as undesirable for most treatment. The present trend in orthopedic treatment is to provide some sort of appliance which though limiting relative movement between the feet of the wearer, will permit some movement for purposes of exercise and maintenance of muscle tone in the restricted limbs, as shown for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,136,150; 2,963,020; 3,477,426; 3,487,829; 3,109,424; 3,263,063; 4,040,416.
However, these above referenced prior art braces, though permitting some relative movement of the feet of the patient, employ relatively complex structures requiring relative skill in the adjustment and in securement of the braces to the shoes or feet of the patient.
Applicant, in his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,231, has overcome some of the problems of the prior art. At this time an improved easily installed and easily used foot bracing structure has been evolved.